geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob - The Unknown Season (Rewritten)
"The Unknown Series" was the last season production of Nickelodeon's hit TV show "Spongebob Squarepants" what people didn't know was that the production for this supposed last season was a total mindtrip, everyone was on high-contact after Stephen Hillenberg, At the time, stepped down in the show after the last 3 seasons and movie. In 2003 to 2005, A show director released the unknown season under Ebay and Amazon; I was doodling and fixing storyboard detail designs when I recieved a notification from Gmail, It was Ebay with the phrase "2003 SBSP UN. SEASON" I was exited! I was ready to view the season of spongebob without nickelodeon screwing my paycheck (like always). It said it costed 30.00$ and Thank God I had my credit card with me because if I didn't, I would've been screwed by the FBI. About 3 weeks later, the package arrived, it arrived in a Orange and Green slime colored package with the "Nickelodeon" address, under it was the phrase in bold red "CLASSIFIED" I raised a eyebrow; "Classified? Is this Legal?" I thought myself. I opened the package and took out the set. It was a normal spongebob box set of Spongebob in a detective outfit, making a sly smirk as the words on the bottom said in white bold font "SPONGEBOB: SEASON UNKNOWN" on the back of the box was 5 episodes and 2 specials, these were the episodes as followed Wormy SB-129 Valentines Day The Paper Tea At The Treedom Friend Or Foe (2-Parter) Atlantis Squarepantis And at the bottom was a new episode titled "Unknown" which had a orange titlecard and red font, kind of like the episode "I Had A Accident" I inserted the disc into my Xbox 360 and it began as normal, the menu was normal, and no, spongebob wasn't red or blood was pouring out of spongebob's eyes and mouth, not that cringey shit; It was pretty much normal. I clicked on the episode "Unknown" then, the theme song played, but, all of the sudden, the song and the picture was spazzing out, cutting in and out, delayed audio and repeated phrases, suddenly, it cut to the end of the theme song, but, spongebob looked desheffled and depressed. "Unknown" Written By Paul Tibbit Show Director – Mr. Lawrence the episode began with Spongebob In the Krusty Krab; "Gee, what a beautiful day in the glorious Krusty Krab, Right squidward?" the camera panned out of the window and showed squidward reading a magazine as he said "No." it remained with a few minuets of Spongebob taking orders and cooking, when suddenly, the news came on, this was what it said: "Now! Action News With Perch Perkins" it cuts to perch perkins behind bikini bottom "Bikini Bottom is about to be hit with a Level 5 Volcanic Eruption, Leave anywhere your at! Stay in your homes, but DO NOT COME OUT! Under No Circumstance!" Everyone panicked and ran out of the Krusty Krab, it cuts to spongebob's house, after the volcanic eruption, it zooms inside spongebob's pinapple as it shows Spongebob, in a unhealthy dilusional state, like, he literally lost it. Then a knock was heard. "This is the SWAT, Stand your Guard!" they crashed through the door and stopped in the middle, they heard spongebob mutter "Trapped, Gone, Lost, Everyone's Dead, Gone.." One SWAT officer placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ok, son?" suddenly, he growled and barked at them, like a animal! He literally lost it! And, spongebob ended up Punching and cutting the SWAT team, then, it jumpcuts to the SWAT Team placing spongebob in the Asylum, the last shot was of spongebob, laughing and giggling like a madman. And, after that, I was honestly terrified, I put the disc back in the box and placed it in a safe place, well, It's been 3 weeks after that inncident, and I still haven't got any information yet, but I did recieve a email from Mr. Lawrence who said this. "That wasn't me..who made..the episode"